Freedom
by Vialco
Summary: Chloe Sullivan makes a different choice, she chooses love. A Plastique AU, Chlavis.


I don't own Smallville, if I did, the travesty that was Doomsday would never have ocurred.

Chloe reached up again, trying to just stretch those last few inches to reach the lightbulb, but her feet were simply not cooperating.

"You know," said a voice from behind her, "If you reach just a little bit higher, you're definitely going to need an ambulance." Chloe recognized the strong tones of the voice, immediately; it was Davis Bloome, the tall and darkly handsome paramedic who had saved Bette's life earlier that day. The incredibly irresistible and charming man whom she had been unable to keep out of her head for the entire day. Though she had just met him, Chloe could not help but be attracted to the kind and good-looking EMT, she had felt a strange connection to him the moment that she had laid eyes on him.

She turned around to face the object of her attentions; there he was, standing in the doorway, looking absolutely gorgeous in a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, a warm and teasing grin on his face. Chloe smiled back at him, "Well then, I guess I'm lucky that there's a charmingly handsome paramedic in the building."

His eyes widened at that, and then he grinned again, "Wow, charmingly handsome, now that's something a guy doesn't hear everyday."

Chloe felt her cheeks redden, she hadn't meant to say that he was charmingly handsome, _but isn't it true_, said a voice inside her, _he is much more handsome than Jimmy_. She reflexively stared down at her hand, at the garish and ugly plastic ring rested upon her finger. She shouldn't have said that, she had to remember that she was engaged now, she couldn't flirt with any man she wanted anymore, _but is Jimmy someone you really want to marry_, asked the voice again.

Chloe shook her head, as if to silence the inner voice, and gave Davis a brilliant smile, "Well it's true," she said, and quickly turned back to the light fixture, so she didn't have to see the charming smile on Davis's handsome features. _You're engaged, you're engaged, you're engaged_, she kept telling herself, as she reached up and tried again to screw in the lightbulb.

Davis Bloome smiled as Chloe turned away from him, a deep blush quite visible on her cheeks, he hadn't heard a compliment like that in a while. He had been filled with powerful emotions the moment he had seen Chloe in the street today. There had been a flurry of smoke and ash, people were panicking and many were seriously injured, but during that moment, it had felt like there had been nothing but him and the beautiful blonde woman. He watched her try and reach up to screw the lightbulb in again, with no luck, he smiled, and then he stepped up, onto the table, and reached up for the bulb.

Chloe tried to focus on reaching the light fixture, trying to ignore Davis and the powerful emotions that she was feeling for him. Suddenly she felt him behind her, and he held out his hand for the lightbulb, "Here," he said, "Let me." She handed the bulb to him, and he reached up and screwed it in, as he did, he spoke again, "Oh, and I did talk to my friend at the home, and she said that there is a place available there for Bette."

Chloe turned around to face him, and found herself very close to him, her eyes staring into his face. She just stood there for a moment, captivated by Davis's deep dark eyes, and his cute smile, she felt a deep desire to kiss him, but the heavy ring on her finger kept her from giving in to her urges. "That's great," she said, trying to focus on something else, anything else other than Davis. "She had a pretty rough day, so I came over here to give her some space."

Davis smiled as he screwed in the lightbulb for her, he hadn't even known her for a full day, but he felt absolutely drawn to Chloe Sullivan. As he screwed in the bulb, he told her about the application, and she suddenly turned around to face him, a happy smile on her gorgeous features. He stared a her for a long moment, his eyes captivated by her beauty and her presence, he leaned closer to her, breathing in the scent of her perfume. Chloe was opening her mouth to say something, and, on an impulse, Davis leaned even closer, and kissed her full on the lips.

Chloe had opened her mouth to thank Davis for the application, when he had suddenly moved closer and had kissed her on the mouth. For a few seconds she panicked, this was wrong, she was engaged, she shouldn't be kissing another man, but she didn't do what she was supposed to, she didn't pull away. Chloe Sullivan had kissed several guys throughout her lifetime, and she had remembered the experiences, but this was something she had never felt before. Chloe leaned up and kissed Davis back, pressing her lips to his, and returning his feelings of passion and lust. As she continued the kiss, she reached down, and slid Jimmy's ugly facsimile of an engagement ring off her finger, and let it fall away, not caring where it landed.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, but had in reality lasted several minutes, Davis withdrew from the kiss, and blushed darkly. He looked at Chloe with a rueful grin, "Sorry, I, didn't mean to come on so strong, I, just felt that I had to do that, and if you don't share my feelings, I understand, and, mmppph." Chloe kissed him again, a long and passionate kiss, filled with love and zeal, the kiss lasted longer than the first one, and when they finally withdrew, Chloe was smiling.

Davis grinned at her, "I guess this means that you return my feelings then," he said, and he stepped off the table, extending a hand to help Chloe down.

She took his hand, and stepped down, then smiled at him, "Davis, I know that we just met, and that this doesn't really make much sense, but I feel a very deep connection to you, it feels like nothing I've ever felt before, it's almost as if we were destined to be together."

Davis reached up and stroked her cheek affectionately, "I feel the same way," he grinned at her, "So you want to go out."

"I'd love to," said Chloe, she was about to say more, when both their cell phones went off.

Glancing down, Davis sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you out tonight, I've got a late-night shift."

"And I have to get this application to Bette, tomorrow then?"

Davis nodded, and turned to head for the door, halfway through, he paused, and then walked back to Chloe, "By the way, what's your favourite food?" he asked.

Chloe looked at him, puzzled, "I like Italian," she said with a small quirk of her mouth, "Why?"

He smiled back at her, "Just asking, see you tomorrow," with that, he kissed her on the cheek one more time, and then walked out the door.

Chloe watched him leave, and a final, small twinge of guilt filled her stomach, but she shook it off, she wasn't lying to Davis, not really. She had had severe doubts about marrying Jimmy, and she had only agreed to it to give her life some stability, as almost everyone she knew was gone, Lana, Kara, Lionel, so many people had left her life, she had felt the need to hang on to someone. None of that mattered anymore, she had Davis now, and she had only been engaged a week, tomorrow she would give Jimmy back his plastic ring, and would tell him that she no longer loved him, then she and her handsome paramedic could be together forever. She picked up the application and the ring, and then walked out the door herself, and for a moment, just a small moment, her eyes turned silver, but she didn't notice, and walked away.


End file.
